


Just Might Find 14

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: Just Might Find [18]
Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Kink, Kittens, M/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, Sadism, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Fidget's first day at Bill's place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Might Find 14

Sean pulls up at Bill's and looks over at the passenger seat. "You promise me you're going to be good while you're here?" he asks. He actually does wait for a response for a second, but when he doesn't get one, he isn't surprised. "Come on, princess. That's my girl..."

He walks around the other side of the car and gets Fidget out, slinging her carrier bag over his shoulder, and walks up to the door, grinning ear-to-ear at Bill once he gets there. "Hi," he says. "Thought we might want to start with Fidget and I'd bring the rest of it in when we're sure she won't bolt out the front door the first chance she gets."

The cat complicates a few things, but Bill doesn't really mind all that much. Cats, after all, come first, even before the top in the household.

"Sure," he says. "Bring the princess in and let's see about getting her settled." He does manage to get in a quick hard hug and a kiss before Sean can set the carrier down. "And once she's settled, I'll deal with you."

Sean hugs back, hums happily through the kiss, but Fidget's starting to -- well. Fidget. So he sets the carrier down and kneels down next to it, amused by the way being on his knees in Bill's house just feels like the natural position to take, and the instant he's got the case open Fidget's making a break for it, almost getting past him before he scoops her up in both arms and gets her half-up on his shoulder. "I thought you promised to behave," he scolds. "Fidget, I want you to meet da's master... be nice. Da really likes him."

After a quick glance at Sean, Bill reaches out carefully toward Fidget. "Hi there, Fidget. I'm Bill. Welcome to your new place."

Fidget pulls back a little, nudging Sean's head with hers. It might have been a head-butt if she were a little bigger, but instead it's just cute. Sean shakes his head at her. "I promise he's good at petting. Go on." He takes a step closer, and Fidget perks up a little this time when Bill's nearby. She lets Bill pet her, but she's determined to stay on Sean's shoulder -- luckily, not to the point of digging in with her claws.

After paying her the attention she obviously deserves, Bill gives Sean a slightly sheepish look. "I was out doing some running around shopping for some last minute stuff and ... I got her a cat scratch post thing and some cat treats." He shakes his head and looks at Fidget. "You're going to utterly destroy any respect your dad has for me, you know that, don't you?"

Fidget rubs her head up against Bill's palm at that, and Sean grins ear-to-ear. "Other way around, master," he says. "Just makes me even happier to be here." Fidget gives a squirm that obviously means _put me down now,_ and Sean obliges her. She hits the floor with a soft _thump_, mews and curls around Bill's legs, rubbing up, and starts padding around, looking curious about everything.

Sean chuckles. "I know how she feels with the rubbing up bit. Been tempted to do that myself a time or two."

"Will we see her again anytime soon?" Bill asks, looking after Fidget. "Or is she good to go for a while?" He's got things to say about the idea of Sean rubbing against his legs, but first he needs to make sure they have a little time.

"She'll be fine for a while. She's got a whole new place to explore." Sean grins, almost bouncing, he's so happy to be here.

"I assume you're bringing more than the cat," Bill says, grinning at Sean's eagerness. "But," he says, grabbing Sean's arm. "The rest of it can wait. Down on your knees, boy."

Sean hits the ground -- wincing a little, and reminding himself yet again that his knees are not what they used to be -- and gets his hands behind his back, grinning up at Bill. Three months. God, three months. It's going to be _so_ good.

"You don't have to drop so fast you fuck your knees up," Bill says, before leaning down to kiss Sean quickly. He stands back up and looks at Sean. "I don't go in for big ceremonies," he says quietly. "You're mine now, and you and I both know it. Any other announcement would be superfluous."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out the black chain collar and the small padlock. "Do you still want this?"

"Yes, master. Please," Sean says softly. It's been a long time since he's had a collar, and God, he's aching for it already. _I want to be marked that way_ he thinks. _I hope I deserve it._

"Good boy," Bill says, locking the collar around Sean's neck. It looks good there, loose enough that it will be easily hidden under all but the snuggest of shirts, but big enough that it looks solid and permanent. "You know why it has a ring in the front, don't you?" he asks, crouching down in front of Sean.

Sean can barely swallow; he can't get an answer out in words. He's suddenly, desperately hard, and all he can think is _please._

The leash Bill pulls out of his pocket isn't the plain nylon one he'd used during their week together; it's braided black leather with black metal fittings and was obviously made to match the collar. "You'll have this on most of the time," he says, clipping the leash to the collar. "I had it made long enough so that you'll have some freedom of movement when it's attached to a hook, but don't worry, I have shorter ones as well."

"I think I'm going to come in my pants," Sean says, going red around the ears. "Thank you, master."

"You'd better not," Bill says sternly. "Not without permission." He leans forward, pulling Sean close by the leash. "I'm going to fuck you right here in the entry way, boy. I'm gonna pound into you so fucking hard...."

"_Please,_" Sean groans, "please, _please,_ master, oh God, want that so much, _please._"

"Strip down for me," Bill says, pulling lube and a condom out of another pocket. Setting them aside, he quickly gets out of his own clothes, reaching for the leash as soon as Sean's got his shirt off.

Somehow it hasn't hit Sean until now: this is _real._ This is him, here at Bill's feet, collared and owned for the next three months and it's _real._ He's feeling so good and so horny and so bloody enthusiastic that he feels like a thirty-year-old again, like the whole fucking world's his oyster and there's absolutely nothing he couldn't do.

"Your grin," Bill says, sitting down in the entry way, "could light up this whole house. I take it you're glad to be here, boy? Because I'm damn glad you're here." He tosses Sean the lube. "Let's see you prep yourself for me, boy." Once the lube's in Sean's hand, leans back, stroking his cock.

Sean slicks his fingers and spreads his knees, holding his cock out of the way so he can show off while he's prepping himself. It feels so good doing this, knowing he's going to get fucked, and the only difficulty is trying to give Bill a good show while not going overboard with the lube; if he gets a vote, he's going to err on the side of less lube.

"Good boy," Bill says approvingly. "Now get over here and straddle me. I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock."

"Yes, master," Sean says, crawling over and picking up the condom at Bill's side. He gets it open, rolls it carefully over Bill's cock, and straddles Bill's lap. Ordinarily, he'd have taken more time, maybe put it on with his mouth, but right now he's a happy, owned boy who wants to be fucked more than just about anything, and he doesn't want to spend any more time on the preliminaries than necessary. He sinks down slowly on Bill's cock, though, wanting to savor the feeling of being _full_ before starting up.

"Fuck, that's good," Bill says, reaching up and tugging on one of Sean's nipple rings. He winds the leash around his other hand several times before using it to tug Sean in closer for a kiss.

"Thank you, master -- _mmm,_ that's good," Sean pants, thighs working as he lifts himself up and sinks back down on Bill's cock, harder this time. The tug on his leash makes him feel so good, so owned; he really does feel like he belongs here.

"I like seeing you work for it," Bill says, reaching down between them to stroke Sean's cock. "And it's good to fuck you here -- my boy in my house."

Sean slams himself down even harder with that. "_Christ_ \--thank you, master," he pants. "Bloody good to be here."

"Fuck," Bill groans, sliding his hands down to Sean's hips. Gripping tightly, he thrusts up, matching Sean's rhythm. "My boy," he growls. "Mine."

"_Yours,_" Sean gasps, rocking down, fucking himself hard enough he'll be sore all day. "Yours, master!"

Sean's enthusiasm is really too much, and with one last hard thrust upwards, Bill comes, his fingers going tight on Sean's hips. Tilting his head back, he rests against the wall, breathing heavily. "Fuck, boy, who needs a gym with you around?"

Sean laughs. He puts his hands on Bill's shoulders and squeezes. "I'll be happy to let you bench press me if you like, master," he says, grinning and letting his tongue trail over his lips.

"Could do my push ups right over you too," Bill says with a slight smirk. He slaps Sean's hip. "Come on then, let's get you settled, boy."

"Yes, master." Sean groans as he climbs off Bill's lap. "It's so fucking good to be here, master."

_-end-_


End file.
